Semiconductor devices such as microcomputers, memories, gate arrays, among others, include input/output pins and an output circuit for transmitting data to other devices, via a bus, transmission lines formed on a board, and the like. A circuit within the semiconductor device that is responsible for transmitting data includes, for example, output buffers and drivers. For there to be optimum transmission, the impedance of the transmitting device should be matched to the impedance of the transmission network and receiving device.
As operational speeds of electronic devices increase, the swing of transmitted signals decreases. However, as the signal swing width of a transmitted signal decreases, the negative effect of external noise increases. External noise can affect the reflection characteristics of an output signal if there is an impedance mismatch at an interface. Impedance mismatches are caused by external noise or by noise on a power supply voltage, temperature and process variations, among others. If an impedance mismatch arises, the transmission speed of the data decreases, and the data from a semiconductor device may become distorted. Thus, in a case where a semiconductor device receives distorted data, problems can be caused by setup/hold failures or errors in reading received data.